Ashamed?
by AngelMiko289
Summary: While Inuyasha is thinking on how to use the jewel, and how to get rid of his 'weak' human side, he gets a surprise visitor. No Parings


A/N: After watching the rerun on Kikyo's Stolen Ashes, and The Girl Who Overcame Time, and the Boy who overcame on Adult Swim, I realized that Inuyasha acts like he's ashamed of his human blood. In that case, wouldn't he be ashamed of his human mother? But I don't think that's the case. Well anyways, this talks about when Inuyasha's thinking about turning full-demon, and the spirit of his mom had suddenly decides to visit her dear son.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Ashamed?

By: AngelMiko

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"The sun's about to come up" Inuyasha muttered as he shifted slightly. His red haori rustled as the morning wind passed by him.

He suddenly felt the urge to yawn, loudly. 'Damn… my human side needs sleep. Feh, I can't believe that humans are so weak…' he thought roughly. 'I'm glad that once we get the jewel. I'll be able to turn full demon. Then I won't be such weakling like I am now.'

Inuyasha jumped down, his eyebrows pushed together as he tried to wad off the sleepiness that was about to overcome him. Even for a hanyou, not sleeping for about three weeks can take its toll.

After making sure there weren't any demons around his companions and friends, he walked to a nearby river. Inuyasha squatted down, cupped his hands in a fashion of a small bowl, and splashed it on his face. After a couple of times of the same action, he wiped the excess cooling water off.

Inuyasha's eyes gained more focus and he took a look at his reflection in the river. For a moment he saw a woman standing behind him, her hair was long and black, her violet eyes shining in delight. But he turned around; he saw that he wasn't hallucinating.

"Who the hell are you?" he gruffly asked.

The woman frowned, "You know better then cuss in front of me Inu-mochi." She scolded lightly.

Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock. Only one person in the whole world knows that nickname besides his father. "Okkasan?" he managed to gasp out.

Inuyasha pinched himself hard. He then felt something small and wet. He looked down and cursed at himself. A pricket of blood was where he had pinched himself.

He looked up and still saw the woman. "I'm… not… dreaming… It's really you!" Inuyasha muttered, in disbelief.

Inuyasha's mother, otherwise known as Izayoi smiled softly, "Tell me Inuyasha. Are you ashamed of having a human mother?" she asked.

Inuyasha blinked, slightly surprised by her abrupt question, "Nani! Dare ga baka mono hanasu?" he asked.

His mother smiled softly, "No one said that Inuyasha. You said it." She said as she brushed some hair away from her face.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "I didn't say that I was ashamed of you!" he protested as he took a step forward, "Honto!"

I know you didn't saw that, musuko. But when you gather the rest of the jewel shards, what are you going to wish for?" she asked softly.

"I'm going to wish that I become full demon, why?" he asked.

His mother tsked, "Honestly Inuyasha. I thought I taught you better then that! Think about it. Along your travel, you've faced demons, twice your height and strength! Do you know why you win all those battles? Your human side helps you. If you were full demon, you'd be regardless of your friends' safety. Your human side makes you stronger, not weaker Inu-mochi."

Inuyasha froze. His eyes glanced down and were staring at his feet. "Your right… Thanks ok-",he looked up, ready to thank her, but he saw that she had disappeared. He blinked, surprised, "Was I dreaming?" he muttered as he brushed his bangs from his eyes.

Just then, Inuyasha looked up and saw that the sun was up; he also noticed some feathers coming down. He jumped up and caught one in his hand and felt the feather curiously. It was incredibly soft. He clutched the feather and placed it into his haori and looked up. "Arigoto 'kasan…" he muttered as he raced off.

More feathers fluttered when the woman stopped flying for a moment, and smiled at her son. She then again started flying and went to the heavens above.

'I'll always be with you my dear son. Our spirits shall always be with you' the woman's last thoughts were as she passed the clouds, and then suddenly disappeared from sight, leaving behind a trail of white feathers.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

A/N: This was an interesting one to write. Although it was extremely short, I say that Inuyasha's a little OOC. I have no idea how Inuyasha's mom acts like, because I haven't seen the movie about Inuyasha's mother and father yet. Sweatdrop I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Glossary:**_

**Okasan or 'kasan Mom, or mother**

**Arigoto Thanks**

**Haori It's the outfit that Inuyasha wears constantly**… Although, I don't know what part though….

**Inu-mochi** Acutally, in Japanese it's translated to **Dog-rice ball**… I had trouble making up a nickname for Inuyasha that only his mother knew, so I chose Inu-mochi, while I was half-asleep…

**Nani! Dare ga baka mono hanasu What! Who would say that stupid thing.** (Roughly Translated… Sorry!)

**Musuko Son**

**Honto Really! Or Honest**, actually depends on how you use it in a sentence…


End file.
